borgcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Borg Queen
The Borg Queen is in-fact, not the leader of the collective per say, as the collective can, has and does function completely without her intervention and presence. The Queen acts as more as a high level adviser with nigh to absolute control over the collective in times of necessity. General Type of Drone: Command The Queen is typically housed in the Unicomplex, where she coordinates and controls the entire Borg Collective. When direct intervention may be neccesary or there's a risk of a potential loss of communications is a factor, the Borg Queen is capable of leaving the Unicomplex entirely. Despite typically traveling in a Diamond class vessel she has also travelled on a variety of other ship classes such as: a Cube and Sphere class. Origin The Borg Queen joined the Collective at a very early stage during their initial rise to power around the year 1778 at the age of 7 or 8. Originating from Species 125. Function Whilst drones show no emotion, the Queen herself does. This emphasises her role in the collective a she an intermediary between the unrelentingly logical and efficiency driven approach of the hive mind and a less rational, more emotional and creative approach to problem solving. When necessary she would employ psychological tactics, like extortion, bluffing, seduction, plain intimidation and in rare cases even diplomacy to get what she wanted. Not stopping at commanding infected vessels to self-destruct on a whim without hesitation and with absolutely no remorse for loss of life. (ST:V "Unimatrix Zero") The Collectives typical direct confrontational routine of assaulting, analysing, inevitably adapting and overpowering their target (st:tng bobw) is overridden during crucial situations in which their direct approach has previously failed or might potentially fail. At this point the Borg Queen assumes direct control over every element of the encounter, from coordinating the drones, ships and tactics involved in the encounter to calling in reinforcements and in rare cases she has even been known to resort to diplomacy. (swv:scorpion, dark frontier) Physiology The Queen's skull and spinal chord have been completely replaced by technological replacements, protecting and enhancing cognitive capabilities and drastically increasing the speed at which the brain signals are sent and received. The tritanium skull houses her large, superior brain capable of limitless multi-tasking, inconvievably complex calculations and capable of easily coordinating the entire population of the Collective with relative effortlessness. The components also are capable of maintaining brain activity even after the loss of the organic tissue and is capable of withstanding warpcore plasma coolant, the spinal chord is however very fragile and may be torn apart by hand. Whilst concentrating on coordinating the Collective the Queen is interpreted directly in-to the computer core, further increasing her coordinative efforts within the Collective. She is however unable to communicate in this form and thus must be intergrated in-to a body in order to communicate with other species personally, typically verbally. Whilst intergrated in-to a body she is succeptable to being distracted and damaged and can not tap directly in-to the corical array of other drones to see through them, thus she is often required to use holographic viewscreens for observational purposes. * Enqhancements/Augmentations: Completely replaced technological spinal and cereberal housing capable of surviving with or without the organic tissue. * Assimilation tubules. Queen interior.jpg|The interior components of the Borg Queen. queen_interior2.jpg|The interior components of the Queen exposed. Theoretical Clarification "The Borg Queen is in-fact, not the leader of the collective per say, as the collective can, has and does function completely without her intervention and presence. The Queen acts as more as a high level adviser with nigh to absolute control over the collective in times of necessity." This has been concluded as a result of a number of canon facts and additionally Picard's comments during First Contact. * Firstly, the Queen herself said she originated from species 125. So at the very least we know for certain that 124 species were assimilated in to the collective without her direct control meaning it has functioned as it does now in some way, shape or form prior to her "reign" as Queen. Leaving us with two options: either the Borg operated without a Queen prior to the assimilation of species 125 or there was a Queen prior to the current Queen. * Secondly, Picard's comments that she intended him to "bridge the gap between humanity and the Borg" and act as a "counterpart" indicates he would have become an entity within th collective Wirth equal power to her own. A Borg King? Meaning that at the very least it is confirmed to be possible to have more than one commanding entity in the collective at any one time, sharing power equally thus making the presumption she is not the hard-coded, unchangable, irreplacable, one and only absolute supreme controller of the collective seem vastly more canon. * Thirdly with the death of the Borg Queen during first contact the collective in the should be essentially leaderless. Had she been the one and only Queen, that would mean that in the events following first contact such as Scorpion and Endgame the Borg should either be extinct, in disarray or be without a Queen. As we've seen this isn't the case we can only conclude the Queen is a replaceable entity and the existence of the hive mind is not entirely dependent upon her involvement. Category:Drones Category:Borg Collective